musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Music:Request an Artist
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Compilations ---- # 13 & God A A is Jump Adem Aesop Rock Akron/Family Alan Astor Alias All the Dead Pilots Aloha ...And You Will Know Us By the Trail of Dead Anders Parker Andre Afram Asmar Anubian Lights Apostle of Hustle Aqueduct The Arcade Fire Astral At the Drive-In Audible Augie March AWOL One B Bearsuit Beep Beep The Bellrays Bettye Swann Big Satan The Black Keys Bloc Party Blockhead Blood Brothers The Books Blueprint Bolt Boom Bip Boredoms Brandston The Bravery Brazilian Girls Brian Wilson Bright Eyes British Sea Power Broadway Project Broken Social Scene Buck 65 Built Like Alaska Bunky Burning Airlines By the End of Tonight C C-Rayz Walz Cadeaux Calamalka Califone Calla Cannibal Ox Caribou Character Chevreuil Citizen Cope Collections of Colonies of Bees the Comas Copperpot Coulier the Cribs Cubop City Big Band D Darediablo De Novo Dahl The Decemberists Decibully Despistado the Delgados Devendra Banhart Dino Felipe Dirty Projectors DJ Rells DJ Spooky Domenico Plus 2 Doseone Dosh Doug Cullen the Doves Downtown Dub Trio Dumbwaiters E Earl Greyhound El-P Emperor X Entrance Et Sans F the Faint Faithless Fall Out Boy Fantomas Fischerspooner The Flaming Lips Flashpapr Flossin Four Tet Foxhole Frank Black Francis Free Moral Agents Fridge Friends of Dean Martinez the Futureheads F.S. Blumm Fuck Fugazi G Gary Wilson General Patton vs the X-Ecutioners Githead Gnostic the Go Find Gold Chains & Sue Cie the Golden Republic the Good Life Gorillaz Grandaddy Gravenhurst Grayskul Greater California Groundtruther Guided by Voices H Half-Handed Clouds Handsome Boy Modeling School Hangar 18 Har Mar Superstar Head Automatica Head of Femur Headset Heartless Bastards Heidi Saperstein the Hentchmen Home Video Hood Hot Snakes Hrvastski Hugh J and the Picnic I Idlewild Illogic Interpol the Invintation J James Chance and the Contortions Jay Farrar Jel Jim Guthrie Joan of Arc John Frusciante John Tejada John Vanderslice Joy Zipper K Kaada/Patton Kane Brothers Karate Kevin Tihista's Red Terror King's of Convenience KnowMassive L Labtekwon Ladyman L'Altra the Lashes Lateduster Laurent Garnier Le Tigre Les Savy Fav the Libertines Libretto Liz Durrett Lockgroove Lonehawk Longwave Los Mocosos L'Spaerow Luke Temple Lyrics Born M M83 M Ward Macha Machine Drum the Mae-Shi Mahjongg Manuel Valera Marbles Mark Rae the Mars Volta Masha Qrella Mass Shivers Mastodon Matt Pond PA Matthew Shipp Maximo Park Medeski, Martin & Wood Medications Menomena Mercury Rev the Merediths MF Doom Mia Doi Todd Midnight Laserbeam Mike Keneally and Metropole Orkest Mike Ladd Million Dead Ming and FS Mix Master Mike Mobius Band Mogwai the Mohawk Lodge Monade Money Mark Moonbabies The Mountain Goats My Bloody Valentine N n. Lannon Nakia the Nein the New Trust Nomo Northern State The Notwist Nuetrino O the Occasion the Octopus Project Of Montreal Oh No Omar A. Rodriguez-Lopez Omni the Organ Oxytocin P Parchman Farm Paul Brill Pedestrian the Perceptionists P:ano Pinback Pixies Plat the Poison Arrows The Postal Service Pretty Girls Make Graves Prince Po Proem Q Q and Not U R Rachael Yamagata Radio 4 Radioinactive and Antimc Rival Schools RJD2 Rob Sonic Rocket Science Rudy Currence Run Away from the Humans Russian Futurists S Sage Francis Saul Williams Savath and Savalas Say Hi to Your Mom Scientific American Scientist The Shins Shipping News Sigur Ros Skywave SNMNMNM Snowglobe Sole Sonic Youth Soweto Kinch Sparta Spoon Stark Reality The Static Age Subtle subtractiveLAD The Sunshine Fix Supersystem Swans Swayzak The Sword T Talkdemonic Tarwater Ted Leo and the Pharmacists Telephone Jim Jesus Temper Temper T.H. White Themselves These Arms are Snakes Thieves Treasure State Twilight System Dub Sound System Two if by Sea Two Lone Swordsmen U Ulrich Schnauss V Via Satellite Vietnam Volcano, I'm Still Excited!! W The Walkmen The Walkmen We Versus the Shark Weird War WeSafari White Mud Free Way Why? Wilco William Parker Willie Hightower Woven Hand The Winter Pageant X Y Yeah No Yeah Yeah Yeahs Yohimbe Brothers Z ZZZZ Compilations Acoustic Brazil Hello Sir Records Three Band Split Fat Possum Records Not the Same Old Blues Crap Vol. 3 Flameshovel Fall 2004 Monsters of Morr Music Scenes from the X-Ray Cafe Vol. 1 Semper Satago Universal Message Vol. 3 West4East Vol. 1 World Psychedelic Classics 3